


In The Service

by unfortunette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunette/pseuds/unfortunette
Summary: He had been loyal to the father, and he would be loyal to the son. For as long as it continued to benefit him.-Canady is obedient, and ambitious. He knows that sometimes he has to do unpleasant things in order to get what he wants. Even when those unpleasant things are the son of his old paramour.  See notes for further warnings.





	In The Service

**Author's Note:**

> what it says on the wrapper. dubious consent. no incest, but he's been with both father and son, just not at the same time lmao. I heard everyone was doing Canady stuff for april fool's so here I am, but this didn't turn out funny at all. missed the mark as usual. it's not very sexy and uh it started getting too long so I didn't bother to try and make it sexy haha oh well here's my yearly fic lol sorry it's so substandard. tl;dr idk if this is worth reading but hey

There was something in Canady that ached, even as he looked back at the young General with practised obedience. It wasn't the first time he'd been summoned at this hour, nor did he suspect the Junior Hux to tire of him any time soon. It was humiliating.

He closed the door behind him, a familiar tension in his shoulders. He knew what was expected of him. Where his father had been pliant, Armitage Hux was demanding. Where his father had been soft, the younger Hux had been all angles. And where Brendol Hux had been a friend and confidante, his son was a taskmaster. He had never been stupid enough to think there was anything honest in Brendol, but the facade had been there. Here-- there was no such facade.

"How good of you to join me." The pedagogical tone set him instantly on edge-- as if he hadn't been already. Hux paced behind his desk, his slight frame made of steel. "I called for you forty five minutes ago." He didn't bother to ask what had delayed Canady. The tone itself was enough, Canady knew this wasn't going to be pleasant for him.

"Yes sir," he said, another line cutting into his cheek. There were more and more these days, and sometimes he could swear he saw a glimmer of pleasure in Hux's eye when he looked particularly poorly. As if his own youth gave him some kind of advantage.

No, the advantage that he had lay in rank. No doubt in rank that he had taken by force. Even in the glory days of the Empire, no one of Armitage Hux's age would have been given such an important role. Not when men like Canady had dedicated the better part of a decade service to the Empire. But now-- His eyes followed the young general's thumb as it traced the edge of his belt. Yes, Canady knew what was expected him. It was one of the only things that had stood between those loyal to Brendol Hux and execution, all those years ago. And now-- it kept him on the bridge of the _Fulminatrix_ , it kept him in the uniform he wore so bitterly.

"Allow me to make it up to you, sir," he said, and he managed not to choke on the words, as always. They both knew the dance by now, the words were only to try and lend some legitimacy to what they both knew was entirely unprofessional.

"An excellent suggestion, Captain," Hux said, and the thumb crept under the buckle of his belt, flicking it open. He turned his back on Canady, then, turning away to shrug off his tunic, to hang it over the desk chair. Whatever pleasantness had been forced into Canady's expression vanished in an instant. There was nothing of Brendol in his son's frame. He was lean and hungry, his shoulderblades making wings under his black organic undershirt.

He was paler, under his clothes, as if that were even possible. Bone white, with freckles dusted over his shoulders and down his back. His father had been the same, if shaped somewhat differently. As he'd gotten older, the freckles had only deepened. He hadn't lived long enough for Canady to see the spots darken and spread (and though he wouldn't dare say it, he rather blamed the younger Hux for that as well). He couldn't help but hope the son would follow in his father's footsteps, and once again leave the role of General open. This time for someone more _qualified_.

A slender, gloved hand slid over the general's shoulder, catching his bracers with a thumb and pulling them down over his shoulders to dangle at his waist. He turned back to Canady, then, an ugly smile tugging at his lips. "Something you wanted to say, Captain?"

Captain. Canady could have spit. It was cruel, a reminder of his place. They both knew he deserved better, they both knew there was no chance in the world that this skinny redhead was _better_ than him. For a moment, he felt a twist of rage, almost visible on his face. And then he forced it back, wiped his expression clean. And sank obediently to his knees.

The smile broke over Hux's face widely enough that his teeth showed. It wasn't a pleasant smile, it neither gratified nor reassured. It was for Hux alone, pleased at his ownership of the Captain. Pleased at his obedience.

Canady looked away, dropping his eyes to the floor. When the office had been Brendol's, the grate was covered in thick carpeting. It had made the room smaller, made them feel like giants. All that power, crushed by the cold bare transparasteel walls of this room. The blackness seeming to recede forever, as if they weren't in a vessel of their own at all, but rather in open space. His chin lifted ever so slightly as he resisted the urge to shake his head, longing for the way things had been.

The sound of a zipper dragged him out of his reverie, bringing him back to the task at hand. He looked back up at the ginger general, eyes wet, passing his tongue over his lips.

Yes, he would do his duty. He had been loyal to the father, and he would be loyal to the son. For as long as it continued to benefit him. Hux's fingers worked quickly, shoving his trousers, and then his briefs down, just enough to get that gloved hand around his cock. He was half hard already, Canady could see, though he didn't know what it meant to him. Certainly not that the General found him appealing, in anything past the wetness of his mouth, and his willingness to obey.

He didn't give Canady long to think about it. A thumb and forefinger caught him by the chin, his grip firm but not forceful. He didn't need to use force, and they both knew it. And if he tried-- Well, Armitage Hux may have won the title of General, but it wasn't through physical prowess. An altercation between them would more than likely go sour for him, and the young man new better than to instigate it. A quick swipe of the leather clad thumb over his lips, and Canady parted them obediently, looking up at Hux with emotion such as he would never dare show outside the confines of this room.

"Tongue out," Hux ordered coolly, because he could. And Canady obeyed, his eyes bright with loathing. Brendol had said that he was very good at this, back in their heyday. A quarter of an hour with his lips, and he could have the dead General bent over his own desk, knees shaking with the way he _wanted_  Canady. He had no such luck with Armitage Hux. What he lacked in experience, the young General made up for in composure. Hux pressed into his mouth, gloved hand slipping up his jaw to grasp at what hair Canady still had, as if to add insult to injury. As if everything he _did_  didn't add insult to injury.

He hollowed his cheeks, swallowing the General with learned expertise, adeptly keeping his hands folded, his back straight, even on his knees as he was. He let his mind wander back, let his eyes glaze over as he remembered the feel of a shoulder under his lips, the smell of a crook of a neck. He heard Hux inhale, and he took care to chase the tightness of his lips with his tongue-- flatted and wet against the underside of the general's cock.

He hadn't loved Brendol Hux, but he had respected him. There had been some sense that they were equals, even if they differed in rank. That they were cut from the same cloth. Hux's fist tightened in his hair, and Canady knew what was coming next. There was no gentleness in Armitage Hux, it had been bred out him. He held Canady tight by the hair and _thrust_  into his mouth, no longer waiting to let the captain do the job himself. And Canady did his best to open his throat, to fight back against his gag reflex-- against the urge to _bite_.

One day he would, one day his loyalty to Brendol's son would run out. One day he would turn on him, he knew it.

But not today.

Hux pulled out, his gloved fist working quickly over his cock, a wrinkle in his cheek. "Tell me I'm better than him," he ordered, and Canady faltered, gasping for breath. "Tell me," Hux ordered again, and there was a whine in his tone, like the petulant child he'd always been. His free hand cracked cross Canady's face, a show of force unusual between them, and the Captain's head snapped sideways.

"You are," he promised, he lied. The hand caught him again by the hair, and he opened his mouth, ready to finish this.

He wasn't expecting Hux to finish himself, he wasn't expecting the ropes of cum over his cheek, his chin. He barely had time to see the way Hux threw his head back in his orgasm, before finishing on his face and tunic, without even so much as a moan.

He worked himself through the last few shudders of his finish, breathing tight and controlled, and then smiled beautifically down at Canady, who was seething.

"Thank you, Captain, I feel much better." He took a tissue from his desk and wiped himself clean, before zipping his jodhpurs back up as if nothing had happened. Canady stayed fixed in place, furious, humiliated, hard. His eyes slipped away from Hux, to his desk. One of the last vestiges of his father's tenure. "That will be all." He reached for his tunic, pulling it back over his shoulders.

Canady got to his feet, achingly aware that he could kill the man. That a single hit would drop him, and once he got his hands around Hux's throat, it would only be too easy to finish the job. One fist curled, thinking about it, even as Hux once again turned away from him, buckling his belt with deft fingers.

"Oh, and Captain? For goodness sake, have your uniform washed. Have some self respect."

He looked down, at the freckling of a stain already beginning to form, from where Hux had been careless, intentionally or otherwise.

No, strangling wasn't good enough for Armitage Hux. As soon as the Resistance was obliterated, his next target would be the General's reputation. Only then, when he had nothing left, would Canady take Brendol's revenge.

Without a word, he turned on his heels, clicking out the door, pausing only to spit on the threshhold before he made his way back to his own ship.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr I guess uh](http://hux-capacitor.tumblr.com)


End file.
